This invention relates to a pocket tool with reversible pliers, and other pivotally attached ancillary tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-function tool which includes an easily removable implement such as a pair of pliers. The present invention further relates to a pocket tool provided with interchangeable handles.
In general, multi-function tools, including in a single instrument, pliers, and other selected tools, such as screwdrivers, knife blades, files and the like, are well known. The prior art multi-function tools typically include a cross-jaw plier with channel-shaped handles connected to the shanks or tangs of the respective plier jaws. In one type of multi-function tool, the cross-jaw pliers are pivotally mounted to the handles at the distal end, the jaws being adapted to nest within the handle for storage. Examples of such multiple tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,238,862, 4,744,272 and 4,888,869 issued on Dec. 16, 1980, May 17, 1988 and Dec. 26, 1989, respectively, to Timothy S. Leatherman.
In another type of multi-function tool, the tangs of the respective plier jaws are slidably affixed to the respective handles such that the jaws can be slidably retracted into the interior of the handle channels. Examples of such multi-function tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,142,721 and 5,212,844 issued on Sep. 1, 1992 and May 25, 1993, respectively, to Sessions et al. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The plier jaws of the multi-function tools identified above are mechanically attached to the handles such that assembly of the plier jaws to the handles or removal of the plier jaws requires the use of a separate tool. The use of a separate tool inhibits the user from easily removing the plier jaws and the mechanical attachment of the jaws to the handles increases manufacturing costs.
It is therefore desirable to provide a multi-function tool in which the tool can be easily attached and removed from the handles without the use of a separate tool. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a handle engagement mechanism on the tool to positively lock the tool into engagement with the handles. Finally, it is also desirable to provide an interlocking mechanism to easily interchange handles, thereby allowing access to a larger variety of tools contained in different handle assemblies.
An exemplary embodiment relates to a multi-function tool having a pair of handles. A latch mechanism is secured to at least one of the handles and includes a locking tab and a spring arm. An implement is removably secured to the pair of handles by the latch mechanism such that the locking tab engages a locking slot disposed in a tang of the implement.
Another embodiment relates to a latch mechanism for a multi-function tool. The latch mechanism includes a cap and a spring plate secured to a handle. A rocker having a locking tab is operatively coupled to the spring plate, such that the latch mechanism is configured to removably secure an implement to the handle.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description and the appended claims.